


Secrets (Book 1)

by GhostEllie



Series: Secrets, Lies, Past [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Maze, Author Is Sleep Deprived, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Substance Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostEllie/pseuds/GhostEllie
Summary: Newt is finally off to college. He makes good friends with his dorm-mates, but secrets and lies start to get in the way.





	Secrets (Book 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is so short! I promise that all chapters in the future will be a lot longer than this one.

Chapter One - Hot Roommates and Rude Bartenders

Newt sucked in a deep breath through clenched teeth, his grip tightening on the handle of his suitcase. He stared, apprehensive, at the large structure before him. 

The dorms front entrance had large windows covering a large majority of the walls and clear, glass double-doors. Newt walked down the concrete pathway until he reached the building, stepping into the cool, air-conditioned room. The reception area was quite spacious. Parallel to the door, about 30 or so feet away, was the front desk. 20 feet away, on either side of the desk, were two large hallways that branched off into the two different dorms. Dorm A, the boys’ dorm, and Dorm B, the girls’ dorm. 

The walls on both sides of the area were lined with chairs, with two couches against the walls on both sides of the door. The rug was pale blue, with colored, dotted patterns. 

Newt gave the receptionist a polite smile and a curt nod, quickly taking off down the large hallway to the left. 

After going up three flights of stairs (the elevator was out of order) and getting lost in the maze of hallways, the lost Brit decided to ask someone for directions. 

Newt jogged over to a boy down the hallway. Well, actually, it was more of an awkward waddle; he was trying his best to hide his limp, but it was harder when he was (attempting) running. 

“Er, uh, hey-” Newt called out to the stranger awkwardly. The Brit didn’t have very good social skills, and was having a bit of a hard time thinking of what to say. 

The stranger looked up from their phone, staring at the blonde with a blank expression for a few seconds before smiling. “You look lost, need some help?” He commented with an amused smile, raising an eyebrow. A light blush tinted the Brits cheeks as he nodded. 

Telling the boy which room he was looking for, Newt watched as the boys face lit up. “Oh! Looks like you and I are sharing a dorm. C’mon, it’s just down the hall from here.” Breathing a sigh of relief, Newt followed the other boy down the hallway. He had been searching for the room for quite a while, and his bad leg was starting to ache. 

As the two boys stepped into the dorm room, Newt turned around. “I never got your name.” He commented, the corners of his lips ever-so-slightly curving upwards. 

“Thomas Murphy.” Thomas held out his hand, and Newt shook it. 

“Well, Thomas, thank you for your help. My name’s Newt Isaacs.” Newt grinned and Thomas returned the gesture. 

The two boys chatted idly as Newt unpacked his bag and settled into the top bunk on the far right side of the room. Thomas told Newt of their other roommate, Minho Park. Both Minho and Thomas were on the track team. The two of them had come to The Maze Runner College two weeks early for the track program. 

The two new friends were talking for what must have been hours, before their other roommate _finally _decided to make an appearance. Minho suggested that the three of them head to the restaurant and bar downtown.__

__Newt agreed, deciding to ignore the burning, twisting pain in his bad leg. Newt forced himself to cover up his limp, despite how much more it hurt when he did it, as best as he could._ _

__After about fifteen minutes of walking, the three boys were seated in a booth by the windows in the very back of the restaurant. Thomas and Minho were sitting on one side and Newt was across from them._ _

__“What kind of name is Newt anyways? I’m sure that’s not your name. What’s your _actual _name?” Miho took a large drink from his beer bottle.___ _

___Newt scoffs, rolling his eyes. “It’s _my _name. And who are you to talk, anyway? Mean-ho.” Newt shot back in a playful tone.___ _ _

___Thomas laughed, and Minho just grinned at him._ _ _

___“Touché, Isaacs.”_ _ _

___Newt learned a lot about his new roommates that night. Minho’s family moved from South Korea to America when he was really young, and he’d grown up in Georgia until he was 17, then he and his family moved to New York. Minho had two younger brothers and a younger sister, and an older brother and sister._ _ _

___Thomas grew up in New York City, and he and Minho had met shortly after Minho had moved._ _ _

___Newt had, somehow, managed to steer the conversation away from him quite a few times. He had stopped drinking after his second beer, and had started drinking some water instead. It was his first night at college and he didn't want to get wasted. Newt offered to get the next round of drinks, quickly slipping out of the booth and heading towards the bar_ _ _

___Newt leaned against the bar. He asked the bartender for two beers, but he certainly didn’t expect the reaction he received._ _ _

___“You again?” The bartender snarled, her lips curling. “I thought I told you to bugger off.”_ _ _

___A look of pure confusion flashed across Newt’s face as he raised an eyebrow at the bartender. “Pardon?” He scratched the back of his head nervously, frowning._ _ _

___“Don’t act like you don’t know!” With a growl, she slammed the two beers down on the counter._ _ _

___“Ah, I think you have the wrong person, ma’am.” The brit gingerly reached out for the two beers, quickly scurrying off back towards the booth._ _ _

___Thomas noticed the confusion flickering in the brits eyes, and the lingering frown. “What’s wrong? Somethin’ happen?” Thomas gratefully took the two bottles from Newt, handing one of them to Minho._ _ _

___Newt flashed Thomas a smile, quickly brushing off his concern._ _ _

___By the time the three boys were back in their dorm, Thomas and Minho were tipsy, and Newt was completely exhausted. Newt heaved himself up onto the top bunk, rolling over onto the untouched white sheets._ _ _

___Newt could hear the drunk laughing and secretive whispers from his roommates as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep._ _ _


End file.
